Unknown life
by Erik Dawson
Summary: Rose just finished healing school and she's working in St. Mungos ER wing when her next patient arrives, with no memories at all except for one girl that he seems not able to forget. Rated T to be safe, I suck at summaries but please check it out I think it would be worth it. Anything you can recognise belong to JKR. READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

She started walking towards the common room. Her boss had called all the interns there for a morning meeting before they started their first day working by the selfs. He was also going to give them their new positions and she was anxious to now where she was going to work.

At the age of 20 she was the youngest of the interns but at the same time she was probably one of the best prepared of them all. In only two years she had been able to finish a career that took usually four by staying up all night multiple times and not going out on weekends with her friends to stay home and review for the upcoming tests. Impressed by her results the Professors gave her the chance of doing higher grade exams.

When she entered the room she sat down besides one of the girls she had met one night in the School's library while she was looking for a potions book. Melissa and her had become quite good friends in a small gap of time because of how focus both of them were in their future. Then another intern entered the room and the Head Healer started talking.

"Good morning everyone. Well since we are all here I would like to congratulate you all for finishing your learning period. From now on you'll be flying on your own and that means you will be responsible of whatever happens that shouldn't, am I being clear Mr. Howard" said the Healer glaring at one of the man I the room causing everyone in the room laugh and said Howard blush. "I'll be telling you now where will you be working for six months at least, if after that amount of time you rather be sent to another area you'll be able to. Ok, Howard and Jensen, both of you are going to the pediatric wing. Summers and Cooper, potion making. Flint, Seaver and Steer you three will be with the victims of Unforgivables. And finally Rubio and Weasley, your destination is the ER wing. Everybody knows where to go? Alright then, you are dismissed."

She left saying goodbye to Mel and wishing her good luck with the children in the Pediatric wing while she headed to the emergency main reception. Soon Michael Rubio caught up with her in one of the hallways.

"Hey, I just wanted to properly introduce myself since we are going to work together and all that. Rubio, Michael Rubio." The brown haired, blue-greenish eyed man said extending his hand I front of her to shake. "But please call me Mike, my dad is Michael Rubio and I rather be addressed as Mike." He added with a smile.

"Please to meet you Mike." She said returning his smile. "I'm Rose Weasley, tho I think you knew that already."

"We'll, yeah. I mean who doesn't know you right? Daughter of two thirds of the Golden Trio, youngest witch to finish her healing studies, with incredible results I must say, and you are also the Weasley with brown eyes and that was sourced in a House that wasn't Griffindor."

"Is it just me or it feels like you have been stocking me." She said laughing at his true but disturbing fact about her. It still impressed her how much people would know about her and her family. But, that's what fame brings. Besides money of course. "You studied at Hogwarts right? Two years ahead of me, Griffindor?"

"Huffelpuff actually. I know is not the house with the best publicity but we are actually quite nice you know?"

"I bet."

They kept talking and laughing until they got to their destination.

"Hello kids, how are you doing today? Weasley and Rubio right?" They both nodded to the old nurse in the reception. "Well a patient just got in with a case of skin colour change, he came looking blue and I believe he's sort of purple right now. Who wants to take it?"

"You mind? When I was at school something similar happened to a friend of mine and I know how to solve this." Said Mike looking at Rose.

"Sure! I'm certain that there would be more patients today so don't worry." She smiled at him before he left.

Against all odds the day went smooth and quiet. She only got an old witch with a old and a young woman with headaches and morning sickness that turned out to be a pregnancy. And the rest of the month was month was like that, with two Auror training accidents, with her cousin Albus and her brother involved in both of them, and the worst thing that happened unfortunately was a woman that had been beaten by her husband.

A month and half after she started working in ER, she went to the reception after attending a man with dragonflu to see if she was needed. When she got closer closer to the reception desk Martha, the old nurse, told her about the latest patient that had gotten in.

"Rose dear, there is a young man waiting in room 314. If you are free now why don't you go and see him." She said while looking at some informs she had in the desk in front if her.

"Yeah I can go. So what's this guys problem?" Rose asked as she gave Martha the files of her last patient.

"I don't really know dear. Tessa was the one to take his name and all of that. All I know is that he's in room 314 waiting for a healer."

"Alright then, let's find out what's wrong with him." She said turning around and walking to the stairs that would get her to the third floor.

When she arrived to the floor number three and close to the room she noticed a bunch of young nurses at one of the room's doors. Looking at rooms number she saw that it was 314, were her new patient was supposed to be waiting.

"What are you doing here girls?" She asked slowly as she got closer to the room. "Is there anything wrong with the patient?"

"Nothing is wrong with him."

"At all."

"You got lucky Rose."

"Of you need a nurse please call me."

"Nono me please!"

"Woah woah girls calm down." Weasley said overwhelmed with the nurses reactions. "I don't know what got into you but you should go to the psychiatric wing to check it out." Walking through the group of young women she got to the door. "If I need you who ever gets here first get the place, but you should keep on working, there are other patients I the hospital." And with that she entered.

Sitting in the bed giving her his back, there was a young long haired man that had his head between his hands. Coughing a little bit she called his attention making him turn around. Now she understood the nurses. At the other side of the room stood a tall, long haired, fit man. His face had several marks of insomnia, such as big black bags under his eyes. His face was also covered with a long also blond beard. But what intrigued her the most were his eyes. His silver eyes that looked at the same time worried and threating. His whole body, clothes and face were covered in what seemed like mud and blood, making a huge contrast with his eyes. Even with all the mud and the ripped clothing it was easy to see the muscles in both his arms and chest.

"Hi, I'm Healer Weasley. Could you please tell me what happened to you Mr..."

"I don't know." He answered in a low husky voice.

"It's ok, it's normal to forget stressful situations, we'll work an that. But first could you tell me your name?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I down know who I am or what happened to me. The only thing I do remember is running away from someone, to protect her."

"Who is her? Maybe that would help us finding out who you are."

"The girl in my dreams."

"You'll have to be more specific I'm afraid."

"Every time I close my eyes I see her. I see her brown warm eyes, her red haired head and her blue and black school uniform. Every time I close my eyes I see you Healer Weasley and I don't know why."

AN: hey! Soo I'm sick and couldn't sleep and I know I should be posting my other story "do I mean anything to you?" But I'm with my phone and the chapter is in my computer.

Hope you liked it and if you want me to I could keep on writing this story because the idea has been rounding my mind for a while and I think I'll have enought ideas to post some chapters.

As always please read and review,

Yours,

Erick


	2. Arrivals

Two months had gone by since the mystery patient had arrived to St. Mungo's. After he had told Rose that she was the only memory or though he had she freaked out and left the room as soon as possible. In this past months he had been taken to a specialist in France with no result. Today he would be coming back and he would stay in the Hospital and they would run tests to figure out what could've happened to him.

"Why are you so nervous Rosie? Is not like you knew him or anything." Said Mike. Rose wasn't so sure about that. She had had a weird feeling in her stomach when she had seem him the first time. That kind of feeling when you see a friend after years, in a high school reunion or similar. But she couldn't place him. For this past months she had tried to remember that man, but nothing or no one came to her mind.

"Yeah I know I don't know him, but felt like it. Besides he's my first long term patient and is an extremely weird case of amnesia. You realise how estrange it is that he doesn't remember anything but me?"

"Is not that surprising Rose, no matter what, I would never be able to forget you."

"C'mon Rubio it's not the time nor the place to start flirting."

"But it's true Rose you are amazing and beautiful." One glare from the petite healer made him change his act. "Ok I'll stop, but with one condition, you have to go to diner with me this Friday night. I won't accept a no for an answer." He said smirking seductively at her stepping closer to her, making her blush slightly. When he tried to get even closer she pushed him slowly placing one of her small hands in his chest. "Alright, I'm sorry. But we've gone out a couple times and we work together, you know it. When are you going to admit it?"

"Look Mike I..." Luckily at the moment her pocket started buzzing telling her that her patient had arrived. _Saved by the bell_, she though and smiling at her partner she started walking away. "He's here so I have to go to work. About the Friday, we'll talk about it, cause maybe I have a shift here I'm not sure. Bye!"

Rose started walking down the hallway that led her to the main entrance but slowly and without noticing she moved to a jogging rhythm and then she was running. She didn't know why was she running but her insides told her that she needed to get there, and fast. He had been all she could think about, she had spent hours in the hospital library looking at old curses or spells that could do that, although all she found was a strong version of the Obliviate spell used years ago by a writer that had erased multiple people's minds and memories. She though that maybe there was a object blocking his memories but they had also though so in France and all his personal objects were analysed. Nothing was found. The last idea she had was that he had gone through a traumatic experience and his mind had a locked everything related to that moment. The problem with that was, why did he remember her? And what could be traumatic enough shut also every though about his name and life? Before she knew it she was inside the hall and in a line with the rest of the team that would take care of him.

Two nurses, Hannah and Emily, and Cari Flint the healer sent from the Unforgivable department, with Rose the four of them formed the team that had to work in his case. Supervising everything was the Head Healer, and they had all been told that they were going to be watched closely, since no case like this had been recorded before. The press had only gotten part of the story. They knew that someone unknown had arrived at St Mungo's and that he had forgotten everything, but he hadn't been cursed or poisoned. The hospital decided to leave Rose out of the picture, she had enough trouble with the news papers to deal with this as well.

The doors opened to reveal three suited Aurors that had been sent to France guide the patient safely home. Turning around they talked to someone hide behind them, between the three and, after nodding and looking around one more time, disappeared with a loud pop. There in the middle of the room a changed man was standing. His long blond hair had been cut some so it was no longer touching his shoulders as the last time, although it was still long, for a mans hair. The blond beard was still there as well, but now it looked clean and like he took care of it. He wore simple blue jeans with a green-brownish bottom-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, until right bellow his biceps. In his right hand he had a leather brown travelling bag while the left one moved to his back pants pocket.

"Welcome to St Mungo's." said Cari shaking his hand slowly. "I'm healer Flint, Cari Flint. I'm the specialist in Unforgivable curses and I'll try to help find out what happened to you. This are Hannah Rogers and Emily Martin they are the nurses that will help you when ever you need. And finally the healer assigned to you in the fist place Rose." He formally shook all of their hands, smiling politely at the three young witches.

That was the moment when their eyes locked. Shaking her hand as he had done to the other women in the room he didn't stop looking at her other eye, making Rose a little nervous.

"I'm sorry ma'am. For scaring you the fist time we saw each other. I know that saying that you were all I could think or dream about in the first date wasn't a smooth move, but I promise to behave properly from now on." She didn't remember how low his voice was. Mike also had a low voice but this man's was different. His voice made her shiver. But looking in his eyes he knew why she rememberer him. Moving both of her hands to cover her mouth she confused all of them.

"Oh Merlin." With a trembling hand she pushed a lock of his hair from his forehead. "I know you." She said as in whisper that only both of them could hear.

"Who am I?" He said closing his eyes at her touch and the sweetness of her voice. He didn't know what to think. Did he want to know who he was? He had gotten used to not knowing who he was, where he came from.

"I'm not sure it's you. You have changed too much." He opened his eyes to see her with a confused look on her face. The same expression appeared in his features. "But, I some how know it has to be you. I feel it inside me." She stepped away from him and look at the other healers in the room that were not enjoying being mere spectators of whatever was going on between them. But then something came to her. If he actually was who she though everything would be great, a family would be rejoined, but if she was wrong she would only bring them more pain and they had already gone through a lot. She turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry, I though you were some one else. I'm really sorry."

"It's alight ma'am." He pushed his sleeves higher on his arms, although they barely moved since his muscles stopped them from going any further. He was disappointed, but deep inside him knew that he rather found by his self than been told by another. "Really, don't worry. I've learnt in the past months to never get my hopes up in this topic." He gave her a small smile and walked to the other side of the room where the girls were already waiting for them to guide him to his room.

The fifth floor of the building was reserved for those patients that were going to stay in for a long time. Most of them were veterans that had suffered from the attacks of the few Death Eaters that were left. Years had gone by and most of them had been hunted but there were always a few that escaped the Aurors actions. They didn't usually do much more than scare a few Muggle-borns but they couldn't risk something else happening. There was also a big room at the end of the floor, with about ten people. The few people staying there were those whose families had been taken away from them and were too young to live by their own. The kids ages went from two to ten. When they turned eleven they received their Hogwarts letters and during the summer went to one of the healers or nurses houses. The director of the company that supported economically this area the most had suggested the idea. Well actually his wife. They had also bough a couple of beach houses so they could go there on vacations. There were also four more patients with different histories and adventures of their own.

His room would be one of the first ones, 504. All of them were pretty much the same, but this one was slightly bigger due to a mistake in the designs. A wide window with view to the small patio that the hospital had, filled one of the walls. The bathroom was also a little bit bigger than the rest and apart from the main things, the usual shower had been substituted with a small bathtub. The Head of the hospital decided to locate him there since no one knew how long he was going to be held there.

After half an hour he was all set and both Cari and Rose came back in his room to tell him how his time table would be. To make it simple it was test in the morning, a different kind of test in the afternoon and some nights he was going to be blessed with special tests. Both women were leaving him to sleep when he requested Rose to stay a little longer. They had expected something like this so it was no surprise.

"What do you want Mr... what should I call you?"

"Martin, Nathan Martin. Well that's what they called me in France. They said that it was the most common name so that it would have to do. But I heard somewhere that here you a usual name is John Smith, right?" He had closed his eyes to try and remember what the name was, and Rose was sure that no man had ever seem so adorable to her before. _What's wrong with me?! I don't even know him? _She said to her self slapping her mind to do such stupid things without her knowledge.

"Yes, although I believe is more common in the United States that here in the old continent." She added with a small smile walking to sit in the love seat that they had moved there a week ago to make the room look a little bit more comfy.

"But I also saw in a movie that when didn't know the name of a victim they called him John Doe. Right?" When she nodded a wide smile sprung itself all over his face like a kid that had just received the perfect Christmas gift. She smiled as well, but she was shocked that he seemed so happy about remembering that. Now that she though about it, it was also a really good thing! "I can remember a lot of things. I'm full of memories since the day a few months ago when we met. I just didn't get the old ones back. They said it was normal, my body knew now that something in the brain wasn't working as it should and it's working again now. They believe something clicked inside me when I came to the hospital." He was starting to get lost in her eyes and he knew that he had to be careful, she didn't know him at all. He knew her from his dreams but his dreams didn't have to be correct. "Going back to your question Miss, you can call me what ever you want. You just choose one and tell the rest of the people here, so there's no confusion."

"I always liked the name John Smith, ever since I was a little girl. Sorry if you didn't like it but you told me to choose. So Mr. Smith, did you need anything?" She giggled trying to relax the situation.

"On- two things. First, please call me Nathan then, I got all of the frenchies to call me that and you wont be less. And second, who did you think I was? Back there you though I was some one and your eyes lit. May I know who was this man?"

"He was an old friend of mine's from school. We were in the same House in school and always took care of each other, but after our fifth year we spent the first summer in years without visiting each other, and I never saw him again. He didn't come back for none of our second last years at school." She was starting to get sad. She had fought really hard to forget him, to erase him from her mind. She tried living with his memory but it was too painful. And now this man was making her think of him again.

"If it's ok, could you tell me more about this man? The one you though I was? You two seemed to know each other well. I haven't told the specialist about some of my dreams. Some of them are actually painful to go through, others are beautiful, and some are happy ones. Maybe if you tell me about him I'll tell you some of them. Is like I know I can trust you."

"I will. You tell me a dream, I tell you something about him. Deal?" She didn't know why but knew how he felt. She hadn't told anyone most of the things about her friend and she knew that she had to let it out at some point. The bast thing about telling John Smith all about the two of them was the he would hold any prejudices against him. She knew that she had done the right thing for both of them, mostly for her she'll let out the memories and pain and he will tell her some of his dreams. She said goodnight and went to leave the room when he called her again.

"Can you tell me his name tonight? Please Weasley." This shocked her, it had been a while that no one called her Weasley, everyone knew that he hated it. But hearing him say it didn't sound as bad as when the rest did.

"Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy."

**AN: You probably hate me right now but I promise I just found time to do this. I wanted to finish my other story first and then keep going on with this one but it's alright cause the second chapter is here!**

**Hope you liked, let me know please and let's see if we can beat my review record both in this chapter and in the story. I need 9 reviews to have the next chapter for next week, if not... i don't know when.**

**Two questions for you my beloved readers. One, I was thinking of adding a new genre to this story tho I'm not sure of which side to take, would you rather have and ADVENTURE or a MYSTERY story? Just review with your answer the one with more votes wins. And second, just 'cause I'm bored and can't sleep and though it would be fun to ask you, what's you favourite movie? So it's fair I'l tell you mine first, either ****_Some like it hot_**** or ****_Nightmare before Christmas (_****first movie that I saw when I was a kid)**

**Yours, Erick.**


End file.
